History Game 2
Technology Age of Tribes *Agriculture *Pastorialism *Surplus - Allows construction of the granary *Slavery *Writing *Burial - *Rafting - *Astrology - *Art of War - Age of Marvels *Sailing - Unlocks triremes *Political Systems - *Epics - Enables the ampitheater *Prose - *Roads - Enables the construction of roads *Air Circulation - Enables bathhouses Age of Castles *Laws of Inheritance *Guilds *Patronage *Mill - *Siege Techniques - Unlocks the siege ladder *Court of Law - Age of Rebirth *Navigation - Unlocks the caravel *Telescope *Microscope *Cell Theory - *Anatomy and Physiology - *Hot Air Balloon *Archaeology - Unlocks the museum and Louvre *Electricity *Light Bulb *Replaceable Parts - Unlocks the repeating rifle and gatling gun *Upgraded distillery Age of Empires *Epidemiology - Allows for the destruction of jungle tiles. *Textile Mills - Cotton now produces +1 base wealth. *Dynamite - Allows for construction of tunnels through one-tile wide mountains and . Unlocks paixhans guns (naval gun) *Telegraph - *Steelworking - *Airship - *Photography - *Railroad - *Ironclads - *Small Arms - Unlocks revolvers *Trench Warfare - Unlocks mine fields and entrenchment *Assembly Line - *Parachute - *Chemical Warfare - *Flight - Unlocks biplanes *Simple Tanks - *Fighter Planes - Allows weapons to be mounted on planes, unlocks bombs Age of the Atom *Radio - Unlocks monoplanes (early fighters) *Rotorcraft - Unlocks helicopters *Refrigeration - *Penicillin - *Recycling - *Television - *Jet Engine - Age of Information *Biological Warfare - *Internet - *Hydroponics - Unlocks vertical farms *Prosthesis - *Laser Weaponry - *Jetpack - *Holograms - *Force Fields - Policies Age of Tribes Age of Marvels Age of Castles Age of Rebirth Age of Empires *Yellow Journalism - Militancy *High Mobilization - Increases time it takes to train infantry and move infantry units within your own territory, at the cost of increasing revolt risk. *Draft Laws - *Arms Races - Reduces the production time for units and gives you information about your enemy's army. Economic *War Bonds - *Income Tax - Progressivism * Suffragism * Age of the Atom Conservation * Aeronautics * Age of Information Mechanics Diplomacy Types of Wars Military Unit Builder Land Troops Weapon types: *Crossbows - *Longbows - *Repeater Rifle - *Revolvers - Can attack twice per turn, but at the cost of not as much damage. Artillery *Artillery Naval Troops *Triremes - Wooden. *Longships - Wooden. *Caravel - Sails on oceans. Wooden. *Dreadnought - ' *Clipper Ship - *Ironclad - Iron-plated. Each unit then has a purpose: *Reconaissance *Exploration *Commerce *Military *Raiding Ship weaponry: *Paixhans Gun: Fires explosive shells, dealing massive damage to wooden-based ships. Aerial Troops *Biplane *Bomber *Monoplane *Helicopters (best used for evacuation, infantry movement) Ideas for Nations *France - bonuses to shifting through government types? **Maximilien Robespierre **Napoleon **Charlemagne - **Charles the Hammer - **Louis XIV - Sun King - *America - Manifest Destiny - The nation's borders expand at an increased rate. Population flow into your country increases. Border disputes proceed at a 1.25x increased rate. **George Washington - Bonus to army movement **Woodrow Wilson - Fourteen Points - **Teddy Roosevelt - **James Monroe - Monroe Doctrine - Any nations that touch borders with your nation, and *Macedonia - gain large military and culture bonuses for the longer you have been at war, thatslowly dwindle when you aren't **Alexander the Great - **Unique Unit - Companion Cavalry *Prussia **Frederick the Great *Germany - bonuses to arms race **Bismarck **Unique Units - Panzer, Big Bertha (replaces Howitzer), and *Basques - Can claim and harvest naval resources outside of your borders. Produce ships 1.5x as fast. **Sancho III - **Sabino Arana - *Afghanistan *Great Britain - Britannia Rules the Waves - **Victoria II - **Unique units: Ship of the Line, Spitfire *England - **Lady Aethelflaed - *Ireland - bonuses to defense *Armenia **Garegin Nzhdeh *Brazil *Portugal - *Netherlands - **William of Orange - *Bantu *Argentina *Italy **Camillo Benso *Sweden **Gustavus Adolphus *Norway *Sioux **bonus to adopting new military tactics? *Iroquios **Hiawatha - Father of the Confederacy **Handsome Lake - Gain increased religious strength and faith when adopting or re-adopting a religion that had once been in your nation (especially your own). **mourning wars? bonuses to fur? **Longhouse district - increased melting pot or something? less racial tension? **Mohawk War Party - *Russia **capital: St Petersburg **Ivan the Terrible - **Peter the Great - **Catherine the Great - *Scotland **highlanders? *Kievan Rus *Chile **Augusto Pinochet - Hammer of the Right - *Seminole - something about guerilla warfare in swamps/along rivers? runaway slaves **Osceola *Benin *Canada **Laurier **UU - Royal Canadian Mounted Police *Quebec **Courier de Bois *Ethiopia *Cherokee *Inca *Maya *Deseret *Acadia *Sioux *Shawnee **Tenskwatawa **Tecumseh *Mexico **capital Veracruz? *ancient Egypt **Hatshepsut - **Ramses II - *Rome - Glory of Rome - Gain increased production in cities that your nation is connected to via roads. Aqueducts give 1.5x as much bonus. Armies composing of foot soldiers move 1.25x faster on roads than normal. **Julius Caesar - Death of the Republic - Government shifts no longer cause unrest, but instead strengthen your units. Civil wars grant your units bonuses that last after the civil war ends, should your units be victorious. **Commodus - Gladiator-Emperor - *Mamluks *Phoenicia *Arabia *Austria - Habsburg Lineage - ** *Kilwa *Korea *Bohemia *Bavaria *Venice **Venetian Arsenal district *Timurids - Sons of Genghis **Tamerlan *Serbia *Maori **Maui *Assyria **Ashurbanipal - *Akkad - The First Empires - **Sargon - **Enheduanna - High Priestess of Inanna - *Babylon *Spain *Tunisia *Tibet *Timurids - Sons of the Mongols - *Afghanistan - Graveyard of Empires - *Sherpa *Moors *Portugal - bonuses to exploration, colonization **Henry the Navigator *Ottomans **units: Great Bombard, Janissary *Nabateans *Morocco **Kasbah *Pueblo **Pope *Pontius *Tuareg - Blue Men of the Sahara - *Mali **Mansa Musa *Japan **Tenno Jimmu **Meiji **Oda Nobunaga *Yuan *Haiti **Toussaint L'Ouverture *Mongolia **Genghis Khan - Flail of God - *Sweden - bonuses to science *Ashanti *Confederate States of America **Jefferson Davis **Unique unit - Merrimack - Replaces Ironclad. Cheaper and faster to create, and unlocked at Railroad. *Byzantium - Legacy of Rome - **Justinian **Theodora *Turkey **Ataturk *Bulgars *Hittites *Greece - Can change your vassalized city-states into colonies and vice versa, at will. sailing bonuses? **unique district: Acropolis **King Agamemnon - *Maya *Aztec - can build cities on lakes *Vietnam *Kilwa *Mapuche - *Tuareg - Blue Men of the Sahara - *Numidia - **Dihya - *Chola *Boers *Navajo *Sokoto *Maurya *Great Zimbabwe *Barbary Pirates *Swahili/Kilwa *Huns *Qin **Qin Shi Huang city states? *Hong Kong *Taiwan *Trebizond *Altava/Sanjaha **Kusaila *Wallachia **Vlad the Impaler *Papal States *Land of Punt *Ryukyu *Kievan Rus **Yaroslav *Malaysia *Iceni **Boudicca *Singapore *Florence - Florentine School - *Tuscany - **Matilda of Conossa - Road to Conossa - *Albania *Bohemia *Uesuegi **Uesugi Kenshin - *Palmyra **Zenobia *Acadia/Cajuns *California **John C Fremont - Bear Flag Republic - **Gold Rush - Gain a production and food bonus in tiles next to mines. Gain a boost in population growth and immigration pull for your diversity in resources. *Lydia *Hyksos *Illyria - kind of like a weaker greece, good with colonization/naval combat/especially piracy? **Teuta *Paraguay *Taino **Anacoana *Troy *Barbados **Barbados Slave Codes - *Nassau **Pirates *Jamaica *Hmong **Chi You **bonuses towards guerilla warfare + fighting when low on resources/manpower *Sama-Bajau **Mat Salleh (leader) **bonuses to water and horses? *Cappadocia? **Ariarathes V unknown *Yolgnu *Makassar Ideas for Mechanics *religion *war *embassies and military forts in foreign places? *tiles/world/map **districts in suburbs, and later in farmland? can build several and each can support x amount of districts ***Entertainment ***Military ***Commerce ***Industrial ***Artistic ***Administrative ***Education **improvements. A tiles cannot be built on other A tiles. B can coexist with A tiles. C tiles can pretty much be built ith anything else. D cannot exist with A or with B. ***Suburbs (A) ***Harbors (built on coastline) (A) ***Forts **** ***Railroads (indepth train system?) © ***Roads © ***Farmland (B) - base capacity for one district ***Airport (B) ***No Man's Land (D) ***Canal (D) *devastation mechanic, where after so many battles in a short amount of time tiles become "No Man's Land" *natural wonders **Cliffs of Dover **Eye of the Sahara **Mount Everest **Hai Phong Bay **Lake Retba **Lake Natron **Red Lotus Sea **Grand Canyon **Everglades **Great Blue Hole *resources **Porcelain **Oil **Natural Gas **Gold **Silver **Coconuts **Bananas **Fish **Clams **Jade **Cocoa **Opium **Cocoa **Iron **Coal **Uranium **Sugar **Wine **Tobacco **Bison **Rubber **Ivory **Marble **Timber (from forests) **Seashells (from coasts) **Stone (from mines) **Obsidian **Gemstones **Grains (from farms) **Three Sisters **extra rare resources: ***Trepang ***Murex Snail ***Lapis Lazuli ***Saffron ***Silk **manufactured resources: ***Automobiles ***Glass ***Beer ***Cheese *animal system? idk how to include elephants, horses, moose *great people **Xu Fu **Sun Tzu **Louis Pasteur **James Oglethorpe **Alexander Hamilton **Leonardo da Vinci **Isaac Newton **Benjamin Franklin **Voltaire **Cicero **Bartolome de Las Casas **Henry Ford **John Snow **Thomas Edison **Eli Whitney **Ulysses Grant *diplomacy **colonial nations **Arms Races? **border tension - the longer you have a border with someone, and the more you defend that border, the more borde control grows. higher border tension if you and your ally have ideological differences **impressment **slave raids **tributaries, vassals *economy **excise taxes **banks **capitalism - investing! **import taxes and smuggling **banana republic wars **companies - can be given charters? desire monopolies over certain resources? *military units **designations? i.e. designate it as a siege, **weapons ***Muskets **for artillery/siege: pick base (i.e. Howitzer), mount, and "ammo" (i.e. grapeshot) ***Railway Guns, that only fire on railways ***Maxim Gun **naval ***Dreadnoughts ***Caravels *plagues/pandemics *zeppelins! *pollution increases as time goes on and clutters the map? maybe end-game involves scrapper units? *prosperity system, the better your nation is the higher it gets? however, as you get to top levels of prosperity, great people require much more to get, wonders require much more work, and you might encounter decadence revolts? *Unrest **Ethnic Tension - caused by **Ideological Tension **Separatism **famines can cause unrest **decadence revolt? *invasions of the sea people *revolutionary france kinda thing? you build the bastille, induce a revolt, and then if it's successful you get 2x science and political power until your nation is defeated in a war *tactics **aerial *political policies used on policies *satellites **Orbital Cannon Satellite - **satellites that can transmit propaganda + entertainment *wonders **placable ***Versaille ***Hanging Guardians of Babylon ***Forbidden City ***Neuschwanstein ***Hoover Dam ***Three Gorges Dam ***Stonehenge ***Kowloon Walled City (functions as a Suburb) **"districts" ***Wall Street - functions as an economic district **buildings ***Il Duomo ***Louvre **"projects" ***Autobahn - bonuses to roads in a city ***Great Wall of China - *secondary nations? kind of like city states, unique mechanics to each one Category:Games